Many users of liquid applicators, for example paint applicators, include a spray gun with a trigger. Triggers on paint applicators are often pressure actuated, for example, a user's hand or fingers can apply force to a trigger and, as a result of the applied force, paint, or another exemplary liquid, flows from an outlet of the liquid applicator. However, when a user releases pressure on the trigger, the outgoing flow ceases. For at least some paint applicators, the applied pressure corresponds to a volumetric flow rate of liquid exiting the applicator.